Maybe Tomorrow
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: From their first meeting to the rest of their life together. The story of Eep and Guy. I don't own The Croods.
1. Chapter 1

The first time her green eyes saw the ember, she had fallen in love. She was so fascinated that she wanted to reach out and touch it, but her fathers words were always stuck in her head.

_Never not be afraid._

As she reached for the torch, she sensed the presence of him. An animal with bear feet and bore skin. _'Strange. Must be a new species.'_

That's when he took of the skin, revealing a toned chest and red body markings, and human hands. But when she saw his brown eyes, they sparkled, and she was so love struck that she dropped the rock she held above him on his foot.

He cried out and she covered his mouth, "SHHH, I'm not supposed to be out here..." He grabbed a stick and whacked her with it in response and she got angry. She held him down with one foot and began to interrogate him when he bit her foot. Then she showed no mercy.

"Hey! The fire it's dying!" He got up and made a move for the torch. But she got in his way.

"NO! It's mine! Don't touch!"

"Please! I hate the dark!"

She stopped. How much did she hate the dark? How much did she hate being cooped in the dark cave for days with barely any little sunlight? She stepped aside, marveling out how the fire came out of his mouth.

"It listens to you..."

"Haha of course it does." She inched closer, then proceeded to crush his ribs and demand he make more. She heard something break and dropped him, "Hehe oops. Sorry."

He introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Guy. And this is Belt." He motioned to his pet that clung around his waist, the strange purple furry thing scared her. Mostly because it was new and she had never seen it before.

"Listen Tiger Girl-"

"My name is Eep."

"Eep, whatever, the world is ending. We have to get out of here, come with me."

He outstretched his arm to her, holding out his hand. She glanced at it and as soon as she did her hand wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab it. She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't leave her family behind.

"I can't... " he nodded, reaching out into his back pocket and pulling out a shiny shell. "Here," he reached for her hand, and a new kind of heat radiated through her body, "If you survive, call me, I'll come for you."

She glanced at the present in her hand, it was beautiful. She looked up to thank him but... He was gone.

Smiling to herself, she held the she near her heart. "Goodbye, Guy. Maybe we'll meet again sometime. Maybe, tomorrow."

"EEP ARE YOU OK?!"

Ugh. Dads.


	2. Chapter 2

When she blew the horn, he didn't show up at first. She got scared, sweat rubbing down her forehead.

_Where is he? He said he would be here._

She blew into the horn one more time. Nothing, she turned and saw her family. Her dad yelling at her, "EEP! Come back here!"

_He would come. He said he would!_

"Third times the charm," she muttered. She blew into the horn, one last time. She heard the scratching of rocks together and he was there. Right in front of her. How badly she wanted to smile, but the man eating birds terrified her. Picking up his torch quickly, Guy looked at her, a spark in his eyes. He smirked at her and her heart skipped a best. His left arm found it's way around her waist, and as he pulled her in he nuzzled his face into her hair. Then with determination, he rose his arm with torch in hand high above the two of them, and the birds went around them. They parted like the Red Sea. He pulled her closer, and she relaxed into his warm embrace, "You came..." She whispered.

***SQWAK***

They turned to see Grug punch one of the birds, he turned to glare at Guy.

She battered her eyes at Guy, slowly moving closer. The family formed the kill circle around him, Guy instinctively wrapping his arm around Eep. "AHHHH! CAVIES!"

After a long explanation of what cavies were, Eep finally told him after he pulled out a knife, "No! It won't help... They're my family."

"The sun! It's in his hand!"

"Thunk you idiot! It's not the sun! It's called Fire." Said Eep. "Where did it come from?" Asked Ugga.

Eep once more clinged to him, "He made it..." But he was pulled away from her grasp as her father strangled him, commanding him to make more. He heard something crack and dropped the boy, "Oops..."

"Dad, it doesn't come out of him!"

"You know... You're a lot like your daughter." Said Guy before he passed out.

**GUYS POV**

When I woke up their she was. Beautiful green eyes were staring back at me. A perfect smile, beautiful hair, tan skin. It was almost like a dream, and then I remembered why I was on the ground in the first place.

"So... Your dad. He's trying to kill me."

She smiled, her hand brushing against mine. "Yeah, but I won't let him." I smiled, but only for a moment when I realized it was still night time. And it was a little too bright out of the corner of my eye for it to be sunrise. I sat up, seeing her family freaking out and causing what I call a Forest Fire all over the place. I stood up, tried running away, but she held onto me. I couldn't make out what she was saying because I was too focused on trying to leave and save my own life. That's what my parents taught me, to make it to tomorrow, to survive. I can't let this girl and her family get in the way.

Or so I thought when I saw a giant corn flying towards us. I tried to move away, but I remembered Eep was stronger than me. My body automatically threw itself in front of her as the cob (which had the rest of her family on it) hit us and flew us farther in ten seconds then my shoes could ever take us in one minute.

The next thing I knew I was surrounded in something that looked like food with a sweet aroma. I couldn't help but get annoyed with the popping sound. I think I'm gonna call it Popcorn.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried running as fast as my feet would carry me. But it's no use.

You can't outrun Eep.

And you DEFINITLY can't negotiate with her father out of keeping you out of a log. (But you can about moving into a new cave on the mountain.)

As I was hanging off Grugg's shoulder, I would watch her.

*chomp*

"SANDY IF YOU DONT STOP IM GOING TO RIP YOUR TONGUE FROM YOUR MOUTH!"

Her wild animal side really made me admire her more. Her brother looked at me and smirked.

Fat lard.

At one point, he started calling me 'boy hog' or something another. I saw her head jerk in my direction and look between me and him before she picked up a rock and hammered it into the back of his head. He stumbled forward and lost his balance and cried for his dad.

Pathetic.

I looked back at Eep. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I realized that she looked really beautiful with the sun reflecting in her eyes.

*hours later*

Another thing I've come to learn. Hungry granny is a good distraction for a get away plan. However, Eeps animal instincts completely ruin it.

"I'll let you help me hunt." I told her. Which was cheating, because I knew she wanted to help but couldn't because she was "grounded." Her eyes lit up brighter then the Popcorn night. I set up my trap behind a rock, and (sort of) explained to her how it would work. She made fun of me for being alone for so long, if only she knew...

"How's your acting?" I asked her. She smiled, "What is acting?"

I groaned mentally, "I have so much to teach you."

After explaining to her more, we lured in the bird. I smiled, "this is actually working, your good at this." I saw her blush and look down. Crap, that probably wasn't a smart thing to say. She giggled nervously, a cute giggle. Then she looked up at me and my heart stopped. I tripped and stumbled and we fell into each other. I could feel her chest against mine. It was hot out, our noses were only inches away from each other. I was still trying to fight and maneuver my way to get food, but I couldn't concentrate. How could I with this beautiful girl pressed up against me?

I finally stopped moving and she looked up at me, my lips brushed against hers lightly-

Before I was thrown into the air and back into my log.

"Where's Eep?" Crap. I looked up at tiger girls angry father, but at the mention of her name I smiled and looked over at her. She looked really mad and beat the snot out of the bird. I sighed, "She's awesome..."


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her gulp down a huge piece of that turkey, a part of him thinking _'What have I gotten myself into?' _And another part thinking _'She looks beautiful even when she's acting like a savage beast.'_ He was surprised at her none the less when she said her family never has left overs.

"What? Why?"

"Well, were a big family. So we try to divide the egg from a bird evenly." She smiled at him, until Grug decided it was story time.

...

...

"Whoa! Plot twist! I did not see that coming!" She looked at him with confused eyes,

"Dads stories ALWAYS end like this!"

"Really? Mine never end that way." He saw the spark in her eyes, her brothers head turned. "Two stories in one night?! Alright!" Soon, everyone was looking upon him like he was God, so he cleared his throat.

He told them the story, you know, the one about the beautiful tiger and how she flew to tomorrow. This was the first time he saw hope in her family's eyes. Well, except for Grug, who was being Grug like always.

Eep came up and sat next to him while Ugga and her father checked Grugs mom for fleas and helped Sandy brush her teeth. He slowly slipped his hand over hers. She blushed, clutching her hand to her heart. "What is this... This fluttery feeling?"

"I call them butterflies." He said suddenly. She looked at him and leaned closer,

"Butterflies... I like it."

He leaned down to her, eyes half closing before he heard a loud, "NO!" He soon found himself in the comfort of his log again. He frowned. He heard Eep and her dad arguing before he told her to lay down, which she did... Next to him.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Darn this log for confining him. All he wanted to do was wrap this girl in his arms and stay with her sun up to sun down. Her green eyes sparkled again, but soon he found himself looking at the desert. Grug had moved him again.

"Goodnight Eep." He managed to say.

"Goodnight Guy..."


	5. Chapter 5

"So how did the tiger fly?"

I look up from my log and glare at her, "I only tell stories outside the log." I saw her frown. "I'm funny that way."

Her look of sadness turned into a determined one, "No problem. Leave this, to me." She tapped Thunk on the shoulder. He turned,

"THUNK! There's a spider on your face!"

"What? Where?" I watched laughing as she punched him, but then I stopped when I noticed he was coming toward me.

"Sh-"

Then as I flew out, I observed my surroundings. Eep smiles, "Got it." Thunk was crying as Sandy pounced on his stomach. The Granny was laughing so hard I thought she would die of a heart attack. Ugga pulled Sandy off of Thunk, and Grug was coming right to me. I looked, I was on sea shell land. I smirked, no way he would get me.

"AH!" He said in frustration. He was walking on them, that idiot. I noticed he was getting closer, "Better go..." I muttered. I turned and started walk fasting past him, he was gaining speed so I walked faster. Pretty soon my log was thrown up in the air, "NO!" I screamed. I slipped out and landed on my back.

Probably gonna hurt in the morning.

I ran off behind a shell wall. Gasping, I slid down the wall. I turned and peeped a little.

"YOU IDIOT! We NEED him!" Granny was beating the crap out of him with her stick, while the others were still stepping on the shells, except for Eep. She looked at me with those sad green eyes. I had to go back. Belt climbed up me and looked me in the eye. I sighed, time to go help them.

After determining that I was no longer going to be a part of the log part of the ride, I agreed to helping them. For Sandy, I put some star fish on her feet. She giggled as she slid around. For Grug and Thunk, I put thick fish on their feet.

"AHHH! It's sucking my toe! My blood! It's killing me!" He started running around scared. I turned to Ugga and her mom, presenting to them my newest creation.

"I call them Ugg boots." I said. She smiled, "I love them!" She quickly put them on. I turned to Eep and did the same thing, "Ahhhh where are my feet?!" I laughed and took her hand in mine. Granny and Ugga, who was holding Sandy, walked in behind Thunk and Grug.

I took this opportunity to lean in and I pulled her close, lips touching hers. It was only for a second, then she blushed, "What was that?"

"I call it a kiss..."

"I think... Id like another."

I smiled and leaned down again,

"NO!" Giant arms separated, "I put away the log, now respect your boundaries." Grug glared down at me and I mumbled, "Fine."


End file.
